


I'm with Idiot

by mikako17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikako17/pseuds/mikako17
Summary: In which the Naruto fandom gets infected by the Soulmate AU trope wherein the first sentence someone's soulmate says to them is written somewhere on their body.So basically: In which this author decides to have Naruto and Sasuke be soulmates and speak to each other when they're about seven.





	I'm with Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot and was supposed to be complete fluff but it's not really and there may or may not be an angst version that I only have the idea for but not much intention to write, sorry. It's just that the soulmate au trope is everywhere and having recently read a NaruSasu/SasuNaru/w/e after a long time not being in this fandom I was inspired to infect this fandom. Also it's been a long time since I've read anything in the Naruto fandom (or anything Naruto) so please excuse any OOC.

The words: _Stop being an idiot_ had appeared on his left calf when he’d turned five and Itachi hadn’t been able to stop laughing. He’d started bandaging his calves soon after that; the one time he’d tried leg warmers Itachi had wheezed out a thumbs up while shedding tears of laughter. 

Earlier he’d thought sitting on the pier would somehow inspire him to act, to overcome, to do something – anything, but it obviously hadn’t. Now he knew that Itachi would always be haunting him no matter where he went in Konoha. He almost wished for the nightmares instead, because at least those would be straightforward. 

“Stop being an idiot!”

Sasuke jolted and it felt as if he’d broken out of a genjitsu, “You’re the idiot, idiot!” 

Silence fell like a pin and Sasuke quickly swallowed the urge to jump into the lake after his retort. Instead, he calmly turned to stare up the bank at his maybe soulmate. He didn’t expect to see Naruto.

“W-what did you say?” Naruto asked.

Naruto rarely spoke below a bellow so his stuttered question caught Sasuke unaware. That, more than anything else, made him believe that Naruto could be his soulmate. He strolled up the bank outwardly cool while trying to quiet the new pounding in his ears. When he reached Naruto he could only repeat, “You’re the idiot, idiot.”

Naruto stepped back and under Sasuke’s stare Naruto’s shocked face easily gave way to a quick glance to his upper arm. 

“It is you isn’t it?”

Naruto gulped, “N-no way, shut up teme.”

Sasuke, using speed he didn’t realize he had, grasped Naruto’s arm and shoved away the sleeve of his shirt. There in the waning sunlight the words: _You’re the idiot, idiot_ wrapped starkly around Naruto’s bicep. His breath stopped and though the strength in his fingers slipped to the pit of his stomach, he didn’t let go.

He looked up at Naruto and breathed, almost pled, “It’s you.”

The lapping lake filled in Naruto’s response and Sasuke took another breath hoping that the pressure in his lungs would squeeze his longing into something less desperate. He kept his gaze on Naruto until finally Naruto nodded with an uncertain smile wobbling into place, “Surprise?”

Sasuke could almost burst out with laughter, “I’m not an idiot!”

Naruto’s smile stabilized and he grinned, “Of course you are, with you sitting there all–”

Sasuke let him sit on that thought for second before he said, “You’re an idiot, but if you’re all I have then at least you’re mine.”

“What? You don’t make any sense, if anyone’s anyone’s, then you’re mine. I spoke to you first.”

“That doesn’t matter, I at least own the place I’m living in, what about you?”

“So? That just means you already own a lot of stuff so obviously you should be mine.”

“Stop being an idiot.”

“That’s my line!”

Sasuke slipped his hand into Naruto’s and held on tightly. He was never going to let Naruto’s hand go and he would never let anyone take Naruto away from him. Itachi could come if he dared.


End file.
